


Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dreams, Eventual Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Truth Spells
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit

_Was in diesem Dasein den Ausschlag gibt, ist allein der Schein._ (Carlos Ruiz Zafón, _Der Schatten des Windes_ ) 

„Karl Friedrich…“

„Karl-Friedrich!“

„Karl-Friedrich Boerne, wirst du mir wohl _zuhören_ , wenn ich mit dir spreche?“

Nein, er wollte doch noch nicht aufwachen. Nur noch fünf Minuten, nur noch ein wenig länger in dieser samtigen, traumverlorenen Dunkelheit verweilen. 

„Karl Friedrich!!“

Himmelherrgott, was war diese Stimme lästig! Musste er, Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne, sich so etwas denn wirklich bieten lassen?

Boerne schlug die Augen auf und blickte sich verwirrt um. Sein Herz klopfte schnell, als wäre er gerannt, und er fühlte sich verschwitzt.   
Wer, zum Teufel, rief da nach ihm? 

Um ihn herum war alles dunkel, dabei war doch gerade erst Nachmittag gewesen, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. Er hatte einen geruhsamen Sonntag verbracht, gekocht und ein bisschen aufgeräumt und sich bei ein paar Takten Musik eigentlich nur für ein paar Minuten entspannen wollen. Dabei musste er wohl eingenickt sein. In der vergangenen Woche hatte er wohl wieder ein paar Nachtschichten zu viel eingeschoben, und wenn man nicht mehr zwanzig war, hinterließ so etwas eben Spuren. 

Aber hatte er wirklich bis in die Nacht hinein geschlafen? Normalerweise versuchte er einen Mittagsschlaf zu vermeiden, da er wusste, dass solche Angewohnheiten den nächtlichen Tiefschlaf beeinträchtigen konnten. Boerne fühlte das glatte Leder des Sofas unter seinen Fingern, merkte, dass er immer noch mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet war; allerdings fühlten sich seine Glieder viel zu schwer an, als dass er aufstehen und seinen Pyjama anziehen wollte.

„Karl-Friedrich!“ Es klang drängend und hochmütig und… Augenblick mal, diese schrille Stimme kannte er doch irgendwoher. Von … früher? Boerne runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach, aber er kam nicht drauf. Als ihn wie aus dem Nichts ein harter Ellbogenstoß in die Rippen traf, zuckte er zusammen und schrie dann vor Schreck auf. „Was zum -?“

Neben ihm auf dem Sofa – Boerne hätte schwören können, dass er vor einem Herzschlag noch allein gewesen war – saß eine alte, verhutzelte kleine Dame in einem eleganten schwarzen Kostüm. Sie trug eine Perlenkette um den faltigen Hals und ihre silbernen Locken waren sorgfältig frisiert. Der vorwurfsvolle Blick, mit dem sie Boerne maß, passte ausgezeichnet zu ihrer eleganten Erscheinung.

„Großtante Ernestine?“ Boerne rieb sich die Augen, zwickte sich sogar in den Unterarm, aber es half nichts – die Frau blieb, wo sie war. „Das – das – das gibt es doch nicht. Du bist doch tot!“

Ernestine Boerne spitzte empört die rot geschminkten Lippen. „Wo sind denn deine Manieren geblieben, Karl-Friedrich! Begrüßt man so seine Verwandten?“

Boerne war viel zu verblüfft, um irgendetwas zu tun. Träumte er etwa? „ich – ich – aber –“, stammelte er zusammenhanglos. Entweder vollführte sein Unterbewusstsein hier ein paar sehr extravagante Kapriolen, oder aber… nun, oder aber er wurde ganz einfach verrückt. Fälle von Geisteskrankheit kamen schließlich in den besten Familien vor. In manchen Dynastien gehörten sie beinahe schon zum guten Ton. Einen Moment lang sah er es vor sich, wie Thiel und Alberich ihn in einer Gummizelle besuchten, aber dieses Bild war ihm dann doch ein bisschen zu absurd. Noch viel absurder als diese ganze Situation.

Die alte Dame schnaubte. „Du bist nicht verrückt, Karl Friedrich“, sagte sie und schien damit seine Gedanken zu lesen, „aber normalerweise kenne ich dich etwas eloquenter, mein Lieber!“ Ein spöttisches Funkeln schlich sich in ihre Augen. „Aber zu deinem Glück bin ich nicht hier, um geistreiche Konversation zu betreiben. Davon hatte ich zu Lebzeiten genug.“

„Ach ja?“, schaffte Boerne es endlich, einen kleinen Beitrag zu diesem merkwürdigen Gespräch zu leisten. Er hätte das eine Gläschen Wein vorhin nicht trinken sollen. Aber zur _Czardasfürstin_ passte das nun mal so gut dazu.   
An Großtante Ernestine hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gedacht. Sie war verstorben, als er fünfzehn gewesen war, und er hatte sie insgesamt höchstens sechs oder sieben Mal in seinem Leben getroffen. Warum sein Gehirn jetzt ausgerechnet sie herbeifabulierte, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. 

Ernestine setzte sich würdevoll auf. „Ich wurde zu dir geschickt“, erklärte sie, „um dir den Wert der Wahrheit näherzubringen.“

„Den – was?“

„Wie konntest du es eigentlich als Rechtsmediziner so weit bringen, wo du doch nur dumme Fragen stellst?“ Für einen Gestalt aus dem Jenseits konnte Ernestine erstaunlich genervt seufzen. „Hör zu, und hör mir _gut_ zu, denn ich erkläre es dir nur einmal. Du hast ein Problem, Karl-Friedrich. Dieses Problem liegt bei den Boernes in der Familie, und es betrifft euren – und hier jetzt besonders deinen – Umgang mit der Wahrheit. Mit deinem wahren Ich. Bei dir zählt immer nur der schöne Schein, hinter den du niemanden blicken lassen willst.“ Sie holte tief Luft, und Boerne überlegte kurz, ob sie wirklich atmen musste oder ob sie das nur tat, um bei ihm den Eindruck einer lebenden Person zu erwecken.

„Du versteckst deine Wahrheit, deine Gefühle und deine ganze Persönlichkeit hinter einer so dicken Mauer, dass du dich wahrscheinlich selber nicht kennst! Und du hast Angst, die Menschen an dich heranzulassen.“ Jetzt klang Ernestine vorwurfsvoll, aber auch ein winziges bisschen mitleidig. „Und deshalb wurde ich gesandt, um dir zu sagen, dass du ab jetzt nur noch die Wahrheit sagen wirst. So lange, bis du es zu schätzen gelernt hast.“ Sie nickte zufrieden.

Boerne hatte sich während ihres Monologes etwas gefangen. Wenn er schon so lebhaft träumte, konnte er ja ruhig ein wenig mitspielen, und Geister von verstorbenen Verwandten sah man schließlich nicht alle Tage.

„Großtante Ernestine, ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du mir damit sagen willst. Ich habe zugehört“, versicherte er eilig, weil sie ihm einen drohenden Blick zuwarf. „Aber was meinst du mir ‚ich werde ab jetzt nur noch die Wahrheit sagen‘? Und gesandt - von wem?“ Das war selbstverständlich alles Humbug, was sein Unterbewusstsein da zusammensponn, aber nicht einmal im Traum konnte Boerne Dinge einfach so hinnehmen. Das Hinterfragen lag ihm im Blut und war eine der Eigenschaften, die ihn in seinem Beruf so gut sein ließen. „Oh, und das mit der Angst, nun, da möchte ich doch entschieden widersprechen, liebe Tante“, fügte er pikiert hinzu.

Ernestine grinste nur. „Natürlich, natürlich. Ich meinte genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Wer mich gesandt hat, hat dich nicht zu interessieren, mein lieber Großneffe. Alles weitere wirst du schon sehen.“ Sie erhob sich und zupfte ihre Kostümjacke glatt. Ihre Lust, ihm weitere Erklärungen zu liefern, hatte sich anscheinend erschöpft. Boerne musste kurz grinsen; so wie jetzt er musste sich Thiel bei ihm manchmal fühlen. 

„Ich werde mich nun verabschieden, da du ja noch sicher ein wenig schlafen möchtest.“ Ernestine nickte ihm zu und schenkte ihm beinahe so etwas wie ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte gesprochen, merkte Boerne, dass die Müdigkeit wie eine Welle über ihm zusammenschlug. Seine Augen fielen zu. Er schaffte es nur lange genug wachzubleiben, um ihre letzten Worte zu vernehmen: „Denk daran – es liegt an dir, wie lange es dauert.“


End file.
